Not Knowing
by MysteryTwilighter
Summary: Summer's been on the run since she could remember, yet she doesn't know why. She never knew why. All she knows is what her mother was. And that shes nothing like her. What is it about her that's important, that could bring the wolves and vampires to war?
1. Chapter 1

**Summer's POV**

"Stay there" a voice boomed from behind me. Well where did he expect me to go?! The door clicked as it locked and I sighed. Another hour, day, week? I really wish I knew the answer to that. Or I at least knew why I was here, and why They weren't doing anything to me. That was the scariest part. Not knowing.

I moved over to the door and tried the lock. I don't even know why I bother, I heard it lock. You can't help trying. I turned and scanned the room over. Huh, this is a different room. I moved over to where a wardrobe stood in the back left hand corner and looked up. It was like a godsend. A small square window sat just above the top of the wardrobe slightly opened. Weird, vamps were usually good at this sort of thing, I'd never had such an easy escape before.

The wardrobe was easy to climb up, I'm not small but I'm not too tall either so I could pretty easily pull myself up once I got hold of the top. After I'd hauled myself onto the wardrobe I did a room check. No one was there, and it didn't sound like there was anyone close by although you can never really be sure with vamps. Really know how to sneak up on someone.

When I was sure, or as sure as I could be, that there was nobody close by, I closed my eyes and just jumped.

It was dark outside, so I had no idea of how high up the window was. I also had no idea if there was anybody at the bottom, waiting for me. I'm not usually a reckless person, but sometimes you really have no choice, and those times are times like these. I landed in a bush, typical right? But it didn't take me long to get myself together enough to run. I knew they would have already noticed my escape so I didn't have long to get out of here and to a public place. Once i was there, they couldn't do anything. Or that's what I hoped anyway.

I just kept running. I've never been a fast runner, but I seemed to be moving at quite a pace. Adrenaline rush and all that. I was just starting to relax to the sound of cars whooshing past when a marble arm grabbed me.

"We thought we'de let you have your fun" The head vamp, Erik, sneered "Didn't know how fast you ran though, gave me quite a shock" He laughed.

Argh, I should have know that really, too good to be true... always is. But the one time when they really do make a mistake, I'll take it and run. So I don't give up.

I tried to pull away from his grip, but failed miserably, damn these vampires and their stupid super strength .. or whatever. He shook off my resistance and slung me over his shoulder.

"Get off me you asshole!" I screamed at him, throwing him the usual stuff, kicking, biting, punching, but he just laughed at me.

"You know you can't do anything, so why do you even bother" he spat into my ear.

"You should know by now, I don't go down without a fight" I replied, still kicking and punching at him

"I do know, It has been a while. You should just give up" he said seriously.

"Not until you tell me why, why I'm here and what you want with me" I shouted back at him

He started running then. A horrible sick feeling began to build up in my stomach, as it usually did when they ran with me. At least I knew it wouldn't be long with the speed he was running.

As I guessed, It wasn't long until his running slowed, and I heard the door close behind us. The main room was huge, just one big open space with a kitchen, dining room and TV room all in the same area. All of the other vamps were watching TV or stood around in the kitchen obviously cooking something for me. Errlack. I don't know how many more TV dinners I can take.

Erik put me down on one of the big white sofas near the TV and walked off to talk to Dale, who was in the kitchen.

"Didn't get far then did you Summer, as usual" Callie sneered. I threw her my worst look and straightened myself up on the sofa. What a cow.

Callie was the youngest out of the five vampires that held me hostage here, there were 3 guys and one other girl. Erik was obviously the one in charge he was, of course, incredibly hot, but he had a sort of air around him that terrified me. The other guys were Dale and Trey, Dale was usually the one who stood outside the door of my room and shouted in whenever I made any noise what so ever.

Argh, like it matters? I hate bodyguards, or just guards. I never really saw much of Trey, but from what I'd gathered he didn't really approve of .. whatever they were doing here. Which so made him my favorite. Even though he avoided me at all costs whenever I was downstairs. The other girl was Elsa, she is so weird kind of like shes trying to be all Dracula. Well, she only wears black, comes out at night and I honestly would not be shocked if she turned into a bat and flew off to her coffin.

Callie was next to me on the sofa, watching 'Americas next top model'. Eeesh, it's either this or some other lame reality show that makes girls feel bad about themselves. After about 2 minutes of that utter crap, I got up and started to walk towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going" Erik demanded.

"Bathroom" I said bluntly, not looking back at him

I heard footsteps behind me instantly. Jeesh, I am so not trusted around here. I walked quickly into the bathroom and locked the door, if only there was a window in here I thought once again. After i'd 'done my buisness' I went over to the sink to wash my hands but then I heard whispering outside the door. Erik and Dale I thought to myself, and went on washing, but the voices sounded frantic and curiosity took over me.

I walked silently over to the door and pressed my ear against it trying to get a better noise level.

... " She doesn't even know she does it" I heard Dale say to Erik

"It's better that way, If she doesn't know about it, she can't use it against us" he replied

"But what it.." Dale started before Erik shushed him

"You done in there" Erik boomed

That made me jump "Urrm yeah" I stuttered before opening the door and walking back onto the sofa.

What did that mean? I thought to myself, but I didn't have long to mull that over before a tray full of digusting looking food was shoved onto my lap.

"Whats this supposed to be" I asked

"Food" Trey replied before darting up the stairs and into what I'm guessing Is his room.

I picked at the food silently trying to get as much nourishment from it as possible when suddenly all of the vampires in the room stiffened before coming to stand, growling and hissing, like a protective barrier in front of me. The growling got louder as I heard the door click and begin to open, revealing someone or something that I couldn't quite make out. I backed away from the vampires at this point running up the stairs and going back into the room that had been dedicated 'mine'. I didn't know what was going on downstairs but whatever it was, I was staying well out of it even If it meant coming back up into this room where I'd been stuck for over a week now.

I heard clattering and smashing downstairs and the growls were getting louder and louder, there must have been more then one of them, whatever they are for that amount of noise. Either that or its a pretty bad fight. This went on for another 20 odd minutes before everything fell silent. I waited another 10 before opening the door and slowly walking down the stairs.

The room was trashed. Claw(?) tears were all over the walls and even the ceiling and everything was in shreads. I took a moment to take in the scene before realising I was alone. Alone and the door was wide open. I scanned the room quickly, double checking that I was right, and I was. Without a second thought, I darted. I kept running and didn't look back, heading in the direction I'd taken earlier, where the road was.

Relief was just beginning to fill me when, just like on queue, an arm grabbed me. But unlike the cold, marble arm I'd grown used to, this hand was hot. Not just hot but, way too hot.

* * *

**Bettchaa can't guess what that is?! Haha**

**Guess on reviews (:**

**I'll update soon! ReviewReview**

**~MysteryTwilighter**

**xoxox  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Summer's POV**

It wasn't long, seconds even, before that heat began to burn. I reflexively pulled my hand away but his grasp didn't budge. After my attemps to pull away failed, I turned around to see who, or what, it was holding onto me. I was all set to rip his throat out with the whole 'If you don't let go I'll...' buisness but when I saw him, words failed me. He. Was. HUUUGE. His glare scared the life out of me, it was like I was vermin or something. If looks could kill and all that.

I managed to re gain my voice just as he threw me over his shoulder

"Get off me!!" I screamed but he just ignored me and started running and my stomach started resisting. Great.

Jesus, he's fast! Like, super fast. Like vampire fast. I would have thought he was a vampire if it hadn't been for the temperature of his skin. But he wasn't a vampire, he was something completely different.

It took me about a minute to adjust to his running, before I found my voice again and screamed. My scream didn't last long, a hand was pressed to my face covering both my mouth and nose. I had to applaud the guy on his reflexes but I knew exactly what he was doing. Thank you self-defense class. He was trying to make me black out. I went for the most obvious target and bit down, hard, on his hand. He didn't even flinch; he only pressed down even harder against me.

I started to find it harder and harder to breathe, and the last thing I remember seeing was my kidnapper's eyes staring down at me.

**Sam's POV**

I've got your back Sam, I heard Jacob think as the house came into sight. We'd known about this for a while, but we never thought that they'd go this far.

Last month a group of non-vegi vampires moved into a house, kind of like the Cullen's, just outside of Forks. The Cullen's had said they'd tried to communicate with them but just got blanked; what Alice saw on the other hand was very weird, and dangerous for all of us. We had to stop it.

We'd been able to stop them from getting the girl a few times, with help from the Cullen's, but this time there was nothing we could do to stop it so a fight was inevitable. We knew she was at they're house against her will, but whether they'd been able to get her on they're side was a different story.

Jared moved in beside me, wolf form of course, taking my right flank whereas Jacob took my left and we kept running towards the house. We knew that this would end up in a fight, so only the experienced fighters were with me: Jacob, Jared, Paul, Quil and Embry. Seth was desperate to come, but I couldn't let him fight yet.

_They know we're here Sam_ I heard Jared say

_Well that's the element of surprise gone_ I replied

_Paul and Embry have gone round the back to give us some more angles to attack from_ Jacob thought

_Good,_ I replied _We won't be able to destroy them all, but we can scare them off for long enough to get the girl._

The others all made sounds of agreement and we made our way to the front door. We stood for a while waiting, silently planning our first move when that awful vampire smell told us how many of them there were. 5 and the human girl.

_That's more then we expected _I said calmly

_We can take them Sam, even without the Cullen's_ I heard Paul say confidently

_Let's go_ I snarled

I actually thought about knocking to give it the whole 'horror movie moment' feel but Jared had already kicked the door in and was standing in the doorway facing the growling and hissing vampires. They don't let me have any fun.

They started to round on us just as Paul, Embry and Quil entered straight through the windows, smashing glass all over the granite floor. This scared a male and a female vampire who were obviously new to be freaked by that bolt from the house. I sent Quil and Jared after them and we went on moving towards the three remaining vampires in the room. As the rest of us entered the house, I saw the human girl running up the stairs. Hmm.

_Crap,_ I thought _Looks like she has a pretty good set up here. Vampire wall of protection_ I sniffed, _food and probably her own room. Looks like we lost that round guys. They must have already got to her._

_Do you think she knows..._ Jacob thought

_I doubt it _I snapped _Get your head in the game Jacob_

He snarled in response

By this time, we'd got the three vamps completely surrounded. There was no escape for them now. Panic set in when Embry wasn't paying any attention to the biggest, probably the leader, male vampire and he managed to get a jump at him. Embry dodged just in time, but gave the vampires enough time, and space to get out of our circle so we were side on side again.

_The eye before the storm_ I thought, and I was right

All of a sudden the vampires were high on the attack, luckily biting wasn't one of their defense tactics or that would have easily killed us all. We were very lucky that these vampires had no idea what we were.

The fight picked up, and it wasn't long before the house was completely trashed. There were claw marks everywhere, even on the ceiling. Huh. The fight finally went our way when Jacob managed to get his teeth into one of the vampires, ripping off his arm. The vampires looked at us in shock but we just moved in on them, causing all three of them to dart out of the doors and windows.

_Get after them!_ I shouted.

_You coming Sam?_ I heard Paul shout back as he sprinted off

_Nah, I think I'll wait, just in case our little friend here decides to bolt._ I replied and with that, phased back. I quickly pulled on some cut off jeans and ran to the woods just outside the house to wait for her.

I'd waited for about 20 minutes, and was starting to lose the will to live, when I heard movement by the house. I knew it was her as soon as I stepped forwards, her smell was weird, not bad weird but not .. not human. As I'd expected, she was running and she was fast! Well, for a human.

I quickly darted after her and she was close to the end of the woods when I reached out and grabbed her arm.

**Summer's POV**

When I awoke I was completely alone. At first I had no idea where I was, but the events of the previous day, or today, or whatever It was, suddenly filled me. I was automatically on my guard, searching the room I was In for any possible escape. Zero. Great. The room looked like a basement. It was pretty big, and one small light hung from the ceiling making the room only slightly lighter then pitch black.

In the left hand corner, I could see the outline of a door and quickly darted over to check the locks. Locked of course. Looks like I'm stuck In here.

There was honest to god nothing to do In this room. It only contained a bed, a couple of work benches and a plastic chair. Not one book, I would have even happily read the dictionary I was that bored. I sighed in defeat and went over to lie on the bed, hopeing to get a few hours of sleep to pass the time until... until what? Argh, until something happened.

I was just starting to drift off when the door clicked and opened. There in the doorway stood a familiar figure. The man from the woods. The man who'd kidnapped me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Summer's POV**

I was just starting to drift off when the door clicked and opened. There in the doorway stood a familiar figure. The man from the woods. The man who'd kidnapped me.

Because I was still half asleep state, it took me a while to register that he was there. When I began to move to confront him about what the heck was going on, he honest to god growled at me. Like an animal.

Not like you'd go 'Grrr 'at your friends or whatever, but really growled. I automatically recoiled at that, backing into the wall to get as far away as possible. He smiled at me then. I could tell he was glad he'd scared me, and that just made him all the scarier.

We stood there staring at each other for a while; I really couldn't read his expression at all. It was like he was trying desperately to control his anger. Anger that I caused, but why? Surely I should be the one that's angry.

When he'd taken the time to compose himself, he stepped from the doorway into the basement and closed the door behind him. Ah, hell that's plan B out of the window. Metaphorically of course, 'cause there's no windows in this frigging basement.

He was in full view then, and I had to do a double take. This guy was hot, in a bad boy sort of way of course because he was still terrifying. It didn't help that all he was wearing was a pair of cut off jeans. It was very distracting.

"What are you?" he snarled before taking a step forwards.

"What do you mean?" I stuttered, lifting my gaze from his chest to his face.

That was embarrassing.

"Don't play games with me, just tell me what, and who, you are and this could be a lot easier" he shouted back at me.

That just pissed me off. I hated it when people called me a liar and I have serious temper issues. Apparently even in life threatening situations. This was probably the worst timing in the world to lose my head.

"Hey, don't call me a liar, 'cause I'm not. I don't know what your problem is but I'm pretty sure that this is illegal and you know what I could call the police right now and you could wind up in a county jail so if I were you, I'd let me go. If you know what I-"

"Attitude problem?" he interrupted, amused "that could be interesting, and for your information I don't care about the law. You're in way deeper shit then what they can handle and you know it. So stop acting like all high and mighty because you know as well as I do that you're in no position for that really, are you?"

I hated to admit it, but he was right. I really wasn't in a position to act like that. Or shout at the guy who was quite possibly going to kill me by the expression on his face.

My face must have shown my defeat because his stance shifted into a more relaxed position.

"Look" He said, more calmly than before "I'm not here to hurt you, we know that your not what your saying you are so just drop the crap and tell us the truth. Or believe me life could get a lot more difficult for you"

What is he talking about? There's wrong with me at all. I don't know why he kept saying 'what' are you because I'm human. What else could I be. I'm definitely not a vampire, you could tell that a mile off.

"I honestly don't know what you mean" I said sincerely "My name is Summer Cassidy .. and I'm human. You must know I'm not a vampire, that's obvious but there's nothing else. Human and Vampire."

His anger began to re surface then, his fists balled and he stepped forwards right up in my face.

"There's something wrong about you If your human, your not right." He started to move towards the door " and It looked like you had a pretty good set up with the vampires there so we can't trust your not working with them"

"A good set up" I shouted at him " that place was hell! I - "

"Which is exactly what you'd say if you were lying to me." He interrupted. Before walking out of the door and locking it behind him.

I moved back to the small bed and started to mull things over. I really didn't understand what he meant 'what am I'. I'm human. To be honest, he didn't seem very human, and maybe that it. Maybe he thought I was what he is. But it that was true, why would be be treating me like this. Because he thought I was with the vampires? Nothing made sense.

Nothing made sense when I was with the vampires, now this? All I wanted to know was what was going on but by that conversation I'd had with the scaryass guy earlier. It really didn't look like that was gong to happen anytime soon.

I'd completely lost track of time and date by now. It didn't help that I had no idea how long I was knocked out for. But the fact that there were no windows just made it all the worse. I gave up on trying to work anything out about this bizarre time in my life and just went to bed. It was the easiest thing to do, the only thing I could really do.

**Sam's POV**

Anger was rippling through me as I locked the door to the basement.

"Did you find out anything" Jared asked from behind me.

"Not like you weren't listening" I snarled

I turned to see Paul, Jacob and Jared all stood around near the door looking guilty as ever.

"You guys need to learn to do what your told" I shouted in my best alpha voice before turning and walking away towards the lounge where the rest of the guys were watching TV. I waited until everyone was seated before I turned to face them.

"I didn't get anything from her" I said, Jacob was about to speak but I put out a hand to stop him " let me finish, there's something about her that isn't right, her smell. Its not human its- "

"She is human Sam" Jake interrupted "there's nothing else she could be, shes not a vampire and shes not … one of us"

"But it doesn't make sense" I shouted.

"So you think, that shes, lets just call her an anomaly, and shes already with the vamps?" Paul asked

"Yeah, you all saw it. From the way she was at the house. It does look like she might be working with them. Helping them in some way" I replied

"But didn't you think that she thought she was normal?" Seth asked, from the furthest away corner. He was still sulking at me for not letting him fight.

"I did think that, I still do kind of. She must know that somethings not right. Must have asked questions when the vamps had her. They wouldn't have told her though. But she must have wondered. If she doesn't know, our biggest problem is whether or not shes all buddied up with the vampires. " I stated.

"It really did look like it" Jake sighed.

"Hey Sam, I have an idea" Seth chirped.

"What is it Seth? " I looked at him, skeptically

"Well, If she doesn't know whats going on with us, or herself. She totally harmless right?" He chimed

"Get to the point Seth" I replied,

"Edward could tell us what she knows. If she honestly doesn't know anything. Then shes harmless and we don't have to treat her like that" He finished looking downwards. I felt sorry for the kid, he was being affected really badly by this all. But you gotta do what you gotta do.

Everyone groaned, Seth's infatuation with Edward Cullen was so annoying but this time he really did have a point.

"He has a point. If shes not dangerous, then maybe we could do this differently" This cheered me up some. I hated treating people like this. I thought it was necessary in this case but. Maybe not.

"We can't let her run around scott-free because we can't let the vamps get their hands on her again. But we could treat her like... a friend?"

Everyone nodded. The idea of being kidnappers was a bit scary for everyone. We really didn't like being seen as the bad guys. In any aspect.

"Someone go take her some food, she knows all about vampires so feel free to explain whats happening tomorrow. Might make it easier" I ordered

Emily walked in then. Great, I thought to myself. Never thought I'd have to explain anything like this to my wife. But then again, I am a werewolf.

* * *

**Hopefully this chapter made it make a bit more sense (:  
**

**its really hard trying to explain stuff without giving anything away.**

**To summarize ~ The wolves know that somethings wrong with her, she doesn't have a clue &**

**the bad vamps know exactly what it is. dundundunnnnnn**

**Thankyou for reading. Please review x**

**MysteryTwilighter **

**xoxox  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Summer's POV**

"So like a vampire... but with super powers?" I repeated to Seth.

Seth was cool, a bit overly enthusiastic about everything but hes the nicest person I've met In a few weeks. Or years.

"Yeah, I guess you could put it like that" He replied "but Edward's cool, and it doesn't hurt or anything it's just a bit weird someone being able to know exactly what your thinking all the time"

"Weird" I sighed. If you want weird, look at my life I thought.

Seth just stared at me for a minute, like he was trying to work out some stupidly hard math problem in his head, before standing up and walking out of the door. Locking it behind him. Of course.

From what Seth had told me it looked like 'Sam', as Seth named the big scary guy, didn't believe a word I was saying. So they were taking me to a vampire guy, who could read my mind. Great.

A sudden surge of panic began to build inside me. What if they found out? What if they thought because of my mom being who she was, I was on the vamps side? I mean, they already thought I was on the vamps side but I'm pretty sure that this information wouldn't help the matter. I never even knew my mom. But I know I'm not her.

I'm nothing like her.

After regaining a normal breathing pattern, I walked back over to the bed where that Seth kid had left a tray full of food. It actually looked pretty good, not like all those TV dinners at the vampires place. Ew.

But anyway, this was kinda pretty good. I sat there eating for a while, I honest to god cannot remember the last time I actually ate properly. I'd gotten scarily thin over the past year.

Never being able to stay in one place long enough to sleep a full night, never mind eat properly.

I'd just finished pretty much all the food on the plate when the door re opened. Sam was stood in the doorway with another guy I didn't recognize stood just behind him.

"You ready to go?" Sam asked looking me straight in the eyes.

I quickly recoiled from his gaze, but nodded and walked towards him. I cheered up a bit when I realized I was actually going outside. Not just into another dark, and stupidly boring, room.

I had just reached the doorway when a hand, I'm guessing Sam's hand, reached out and grabbed mine before handcuffing me to the guy he was with. Charming.

"Not that we don't trust you Summer, but we don't" He smirked "Can't be too careful can you"

I groaned. Might as well just give up now, it's not as if I'm going to get away from here when he'd around. But then again, If it's between here, or the vampire's house. I don't know if I really want to escape. Yet.

I was led around quite a large, pretty cottage. Empty though, it looked like it was only us in the house, so I didn't get to see the rest of the guys I'd heard moving around. As I'd guessed, I was in the basement since we came up a small staircase before finally reaching the front door. I began to walk towards it when the guy I was handcuffed to stopped and Sam turned around. He had a scary expression on his face, not that I was scared of him. Much.

"Just a few ground rules, or maybe a better word is advice" He started " One, don't try running, I mean, your handcuffed to Quil here " - he pointed at the guy next to me - " and you know I can catch you."

I nodded in agreement, he was right he could. Life's a bitch.

" And also" He continued "we are going to a house full of vampires. 7 vampires to be exact, so don't try anything funny. You won't get away with it"

It took a hell of a lot of self control not to puff up at him then, but I'm getting better at it so I manged not to shout. Instead I just pictured myself killing him in my mind. That worked like a charm.

I was basically dragged outside to a dark blue jeep, which was sat on a dirt road leading off into the woods to the left of the house. But to my surprise, when we reached the car instead of sliding in the seat beside me, Quil unlocked the handcuffs when I was securely in the car and slid in beside Sam. I was debating opening the door and trying to run, but just when I'd found the courage to try the locks disappeared down into the car. Great.

"I told you, you can't get away" I heard Sam say from the front but I ignored him, and stared out of the window as we drove away from the cottage.

I gave into the fact that I was going to see these vampires whether I liked it or not, and decided to just settle down in the seat and enjoy seeing the outside world. Oh, what it was like to have free will.

After about half an hour, the jeep made a sharp turn off the main road down what seemed like an overly long driveway. Tree's lined either side, some of them were full of fairy lights that lit up the way. I saw the house then, it was huge. More of a mansion then a house, and definitely nothing like where the other vampires lived. Nothing like that at all.

It wasn't long before we pulled up outside the house, and my door swung open. I stepped out, half expecting to get cuffed to Quil again but he just grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the front door. Kinda annoying, you know.

Sam stepped in front of us, taking up his usual 'leader' position. What is up with that? The door swung open almost immediately and we were greeted by a way too beautiful, smiling blonde vampire.

"You must be Summer" he beamed at me "I'm Carlisle"

"Hey" I replied gloomily as I was pushed up the stairs and into the house.

The room was a huge open space, like at Erik's 'home', but it was more like a home here then it was there. There it was just a house, probably a stolen house at that.

Carlisle lead us into an area to the side where a group of vampires sat all crowded round a TV.

"Edward, come with us" Carlisle ordered and the rest of them looked up from the TV to stare at me.

Okayy so I'm human, but that's it. Its not like they've never met a human before. Jeesh.

I so did not get all the staring.

A vampire with bronze coloured hair stood up when Carlisle spoke, and moved towards us. There has got to be a limit for the amount of hot guys allowed in one room. Especially pretty scary hot guys. That just makes them all the scarier.

I heard a snicker behind me.

_Wait, Edward? Was he the mind reader? _I thought to myself

"Yeah" I heard from behind me again

_Great. Mind rape._ We were lead off after that, up the stairs and into a large office sort of area. It was how you would expect a college dean's office to look like. Except that would have a lot less books than this room contained.

"Edward" Sam began "you know why we need you, we just can't trust what shes telling us. Can you help us find whether she'd with them of not"

_I' M NOT WITH THE FREAKING VAMPIRES_ I screamed in my mind

Edward chuckled "I don't think she is, judging from that little outburst anyway"

"But you must be able to tell Edward, there's something wrong about her. Something not quite human. I can't trust that. WE can't trust that" Sam pleaded

"No, we can't." Added Edward solemnly "The ways of the south don't belong here, and if shes the key" - they both looked at me - " well, if she is then, at least we have her here"

Sam nodded in agreement.

I did not understand a word they had just said. The ways of the south? The key? What? Nothing was making sense anymore. Nothing at all. I thought I understood sort of why the vamps wanted me but, I'm just not sure of anything anymore.

I stopped dead then.

_Oh yeah,_ I thought, _mind reader. _

I realized I'd let him in on something and scrambled for a way to hide my thoughts.

_You get the limo out front OoOoO_

_Hottest styles every shoe every colourr_

_Yeah when your famous it can be kinda funn_

_Its really you but no one ever discoversss_

First song that came into my head, and it HAD to be Hannah Montana? Great.

Edward chuckled again,

_god is that ALL you do? _I sneered

"I don't think shes going to let us in on anything Sam, but there's definitely something. Not what your looking for though" Edward said

"Just give it up Summer," Sam shouted

"I CAN'T" I screamed back before legging it out of the room and down the stairs.

I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere but hey, with a closing sentence like that, I needed a dramatic exit.

* * *

**Okayyy so I know it's getting complicated,**

**but all of that stuff about her mother will be explained in the next chapter**

**or at least I think it will, depends how it goes xD**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews make me happy (:**

**MysteryTwilighter**

**xoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Summer's POV**

I hadn't even made it halfway down the stairs when a marble arm grabbed me. I was shocked to be quite honest, I didn't think I'd make it this far with vampires in the house.

I gave up straight away this time, turning to face the vampire that held my arm. As I'd expected, It was Edward.

His expression was almost of pity, and he must have sensed my defeat as he dropped my arm automatically and waited for me to move towards the room I'd run from. I walked slowly back into the room and walked over to the window, trying to get as far away from Sam as I possibly could.

"You see Summer" He began "This is the sort of thing that convinces me that you ARE hiding something"

"I'm not" I breathed – almost in audible

"Then what was the point of that, If you had nothing to hide then why did you run?" He began to move towards me, the anger bubbling inside him "What is it that's making you hide wh-"

"Maybe there's somethings about my life that I some things that I don't exactly want to go blabbing to some psychotic kidnapper and a bunch of vampires!" I screamed at him, interrupting his whole - 'I know everything' rant.

I saw him suck air to continue his rant when Edward interrupted.

"Let me have some time alone with her Sam." He said, solemnly

Sam began to speak but Edward lifted a hand to stop him.

"Maybe she'll feel more comfortable speaking to me," He continued "It seems I have less of an, aggressive approach. You have to remember Sam, she is only young"

Sam's eyes flicked between me, Edward and the door before they finally rested on Edwards face.

"Fine" he said bluntly before walking straight out of the door, and slamming it behind him.

_Asshole _I thought, shooting a dirty look in the direction he'd just left in.

"Sam's not all the bad" Edward said "he's just a bit, overly protective of everything. And has a bit of a temper issue."

I sighed, I so did NOT want to talk about this. Especially to him.

"What ever it is Summer, you have to tell us. There's more at risk here then you could possibly imagine. If we find out why they want or need you, maybe we can work out what it is their doing here." Edward pleaded

_You know who they are? _I thought,

"We do now. Sam doesn't know we know them as well as we do. Or at least how Jasper does" he replied.

_Jasper?_ I thought, confused

"Yeah, my brother" he smirked "he has a complicated past, lets just say. He knew this guy, then abandoned him, and a few others in the South."

_What is it with the South? 'The ways of the south' I've heard that before _I thought

"Yeah, Sam knows that they're from the South" He turned to look at me "Vampires in the South are a lot less.. civilized them we are here. Nobody wants that to happen up here. I guess you could say that's why we are being extra cautious."

_I can understand that. But what I don't understand Is what they want with me _I sighed and turned away, staring out of the window again

"There must be something Summer, something you know. Anything." His tone changed from gentle to slightly aggressive at this "if there's something Summer you HAVE to tell us. You have no choice!"

I was getting a lot of the whole 'you have no choice' thing lately. Had these people never heard of human rights. Or did those rules not apply to freaky vampires and huge, fit, native American guys?

Edward chuckled at that and I turned to face him

_Look, I don't know why they want me. I'm nothing special. I'm human. Just plain old human. I'm nothing like her, I can't be._ I deliberated _No, I know I'm not. _I thought firmly

Edwards eyes locked with mine and a stern look spread across his face "Who Summer, who aren't you like."

I paused

"Tell me" he ordered "now" his face was just plain scary now.

Jeesh. I thought to myself, talk about pushy.

_Fine _I thought_ but I don't want to be there when you explain all this to Sam. And I don't want any questioning over it. I'm not lieing, you'll just have to trust me._

I waited for his nod in agreement before continuing.

_These vampires have been chasing me ever since I was young. I never really noticed anything until a few months ago. My Dad told me that we moved around because of his work. But it was every other month, we moved again. I noticed a girl started following me around the last place that we were staying, I didn't think much of it at first but after a while it started to get weird. She was everywhere I was, but if I turned around to confront her, she was gone. _

_I told my Dad about this a few weeks after it started to happen, he must have known that it was too late to run. Too late to hide again. That's when he told me the truth. The truth about my Mom. I didn't believe him .. I thought he was going mad. I'd always been told she died in a car crash, it was so common. Why wouldn't I believe it?_

I paused for a moment to collect my thoughts. I didn't know how to explain the next bit. But I pushed on nonetheless.

_He told me she was special, supernatural. Things I could never have guessed. He told me that she was half vampire._

"Impossible" I heard Edward breath

_He told me that her father was a vampire, and her mother was human. Died giving birth to her. He knew this about her, but they didn't think it was possible for her to have children. For me to be born. It must have been pretty obvious when I was born that I was entirely human. I am so grateful for that. But If that's true then, why did they want me. Why did they kill my Mom to get to me. She died protecting me_ I clarified_ and him too. Later that same day he told me her story. Her impossible story._

I sucked in a long breath to keep myself from crying. This was why I couldn't tell Sam. I didn't want to show him my weakness.

_Of course I believed him when Erik's clan attacked my home in Alaska that day, but by then it was too late. He was gone, and I was running. I managed to stay on the run for a month before they caught me. I was too weak to put up a fight and obviously a fully grown vampire can easily over power me. So I gave in. _

_You know the rest_ I finished.

I sat on the floor, crossed legged with my face in my hands. I could feel his eyes on me, studying me.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered

"It's not your fault" I replied "there was nothing you could have done, nothing anyone could have done"

"I know" he said. He paused for a moment before adding "I'll have to tell Sam"

I looked up at him, panic stricken "I don't want him to know, what will happen to me now"

"Nothing Summer, but we can't let you fall back into Erik's hands, especially when we don't even know why they want you" he replied calmly

I nodded in agreement. "But I don't want to be treated like a criminal again, because I'm not. Why can't you just let me leave, I can hide from the vampires. I'm sure I can" I stated

Edward sighed "But where would you go? Your safer on the reservation with Sam, now we know the truth things will be a lot different. I promise you"

He left then, probably going to tell Sam the news. I hoped he was right. I hoped that things would be different.

I just wanted to have a normal life. Just wanted to be a normal teenage girl worrying about normal teenage problems, boys, clothes, school. Not crazed masochistic vampires and a bunch of angry … well, angry whatever Sam is.

Yeah, I thought to myself, I really don't see that happening anytime soon.

* * *

**Okay there you go (:**

**Hopefully that cleared up some earlier confusion**

**Before you get all 'half vampire O: OMGGGG' on me, This is set in the time**

**between New Moon and Eclipse so, no Renesmee, and Bella is still fully human.**

**Oh and also, some of the werewolves imprints don't exist. (: **

**MysteryTwilighter**

**xoxox  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Sam's POV**

"That's everything she told me" Edward repeated, a look of concern crossing his face "are you -"

"I'm fine," I interrupted "just a bit confused. That's all. A half vampire? How is that even possible?"

"There are myths, legends if you will, of amazon vampire covens that host this sort of creature. Although I've never heard of one that gave birth. Maybe that's because they're just humans." Edward concluded

"No" I growled "We all agree, there's something not human about her. Something that makes her different, brand new"

"Whatever that is Sam, she wasn't lying" He turned and looked me straight in the eyes "she really doesn't have a clue whats happening to her. Or why they took her. All I can find in her mind is innocence." He said, staring at me with an accusing look

Well hell, maybe I'd been a bit too harsh on her. But you can't blame me, if I thought that my people, and my Emily, were at danger what was I supposed to do?

"Not over react" Edward interjected "treat her like a human?"

I gave him my worst possible glare and walked straight out of the room. I hated that he could read my mind when I was human. When I was in my wolf form, I could deal with it.

I walked along the hallway until I found the room that Summer had been in earlier. I wasn't sure if she was still in there, so I knocked and then opened the door to the room slowly before entering.

She was still in there, her body turned towards the window staring out into the forest.

"Summer..?" I said softly "Can I talk to you for a minute"

I took at step towards her gingerly as she turned to face me.

"That depends, you gonna shriek at me again?" she challenged

God, her attitude really was not helping the situation, but I understood her anger and so was able to keep myself under control.

"No I am not" I replied bluntly "I wanted to apologize"

She raised an eyebrow at me and crossed her arms

"This should be interesting" she replied

Keep it calm Sam, I thought to myself, be civilized. I sucked in a big breath before continuing.

"Listen, I know what I did to you was wrong, but can you really blame me. What would you do if you thought your whole family and friends, and yourself were at risk." I pleaded

"I wouldn't know" She said bluntly "I don't have any of those things"

I didn't know what to say to that. Its true, she didn't. She didn't really have anything at all. Except us. We hadn't exactly been treating her as we would have anyone else. I guess its all just a matter of trust.

"I'm sorry Summer" I said sincerely "we didn't know to trust you, you have to understand at least that."

"I do" She replied "but you have to understand why I didn't tell you that story, I didn't trust you. I still don't. Can't you just let me go. Let me go live my own life"

"No" I said sternly "I can't. We might know one thing about you. But we cannot let you fall back into the hands of those vampires. That's out of the question"

I backed away from her, willing myself not to loose my temper. If she was going to be living on the reservation I was going to have to get a lot better at the whole mood control thing. And soon

"And who are you to tell me what I can and can't do? Legally, I have no guardian but if it's anyone, its not you" she shouted anger rippling from her

"All it takes Is few forms, and maybe I could be." I shouted back at her, my own anger bursting out "how old even are you?" I asked her.

"I'm 15," she replied bluntly, not making eye contact

15 years old and she'd lost both her parents. She'd never had a home, friends, nothing that the rest of us take for granted. She needed stability, something that I didn't think I could give her.

"Come on," I said, gesturing towards the door "we should go back"

Panic filled her face at the thought of going back to my home

"things will be different," I quickly added "I promise"

**Summer's POV**

I honestly didn't know whether to trust him. He looked sincere but, with his mood swings I couldn't trust it.

He led me out of the room we were in and back down the huge staircase which lead onto the TV room. Quil and Paul were still there, talking with the other vampires, and Edward was sat on the couch next to a girl who was obviously human. As human as I am.

With a quick order from Sam, Quil automatically jumped up and walked towards the door. Sam held back, grabbing my arm so I did too.

"Edward?" Sam said gingerly "I'd just like to thank you for your help, and I assure you that things will be different concerning her"- he gestured towards me - "from now on"

"No problem" Edward called from his position on the couch, and then turned back to the female he was talking to

Carlisle stood up then and walked directly towards me, his hand extended towards mine

"Summer" he said softly "I'd just like to let you know you're always welcome here, but to reiterate Sam's point, you are safer from Erik on the reservation."

He smiled kindly at me and I returned that smile, feeling a bit more comfortable than earlier.

"Thank you" I said genuinely

With that, Sam pulled my towards the door. I was so loving the trust. Did he doubt my capability to walk to a car? Jesus

He actually let me go when we got outside, but he stayed close by guiding me towards the car. I slipped into the backseat next to Quil, who moved from his position at the front by an order from Sam. I really didn't understand his authority over the rest of them. Like they were his disciples or something.

Well, I guess this is it for me then.

I sighed and rolled on my side, feeling dozy as the car sped down the overly long driveway.

* * *

When I woke up, it was evening. I could tell this by the very small, very locked window in the center of the left wall. This was a new room, more like a bedroom then a holding cell which was comforting more than anything.

I quickly got out of bed and began to explore the small room. The walls were sky blue, with strange symbols painted all over it that I didn't recognize and the floor was wooden and polished. Overall the room was very pretty, a small bed dominated the right hand side, and a dresser and mirror in the other.

My reflection caught my eye and what I saw was a complete mess. My hair was everywhere, I quickly ran my fingers through it, trying to smooth it out to no avail. I sighed and turned back to stare out of the window.

Just then I heard a knock on the door, and turned to see who it was. A small black haired woman entered the room carrying a duffel bag and a towel. When she turned to smile at me, I sucked air in shock, one side of her face was covered with three long, deep scars. I quickly looked away not wanting her to catch me staring.

"You must be Summer" the woman said brightly "I'm Emily, Sam's fiance"

She seemed kind, friendly and nothing whatsoever like Sam had the first time I'd met him.

She moved towards me, a smile across her face, with the duffel bag and towel extended out to me

"I brought you some clothes" she continued "and a towel for the shower, do you want me to show you where it is?"

I just nodded and followed her down the hall into a different bathroom then I'd been in before. There was a small shower in the left hand corner which was very inviting, since I hadn't had access to a decent bathroom in months.

"Thank you" I said shyly as she closed the door behind her and left me alone.

I quickly checked the lock on the door, I honestly did not want any of those steroid guys walking in on me when I was in the shower. That would be awkward, times ten.

After I'd taken a shower, I looked in the duffel bag for something to wear. All the clothes were normal, jeans and t shirts. The sort of thing I liked . They were all the right size too, weird considering she'd never met me before.

I quickly dressed in straight leg jeans and a plain white t shirt, and collected my things before opening the door and stepping back into the hallway. I could hear laughing and talking coming from downstairs, probably Sam and his disciples. I groaned at the thought of having to talk to him again, I was so not in the mood for him and his mood swings today.

I carried on in the direction of the room I woke up in, and walked slap bang into a guy I had never seen before.

"Hey, watch it -" He started, but when he looked at me a weird expression came across his face and he stopped.

I began to walk around him but he grabbed my arm,

"Hey, your Summer right?" he asked

"Right," I replied skeptically

"I'm Jared" he responded. He was looking at me as if, well I can't really explain it. It wasn't love, It couldn't be. I'd never met the guy before, but it was more like adoration. Like I was the only thing that _mattered_ in his world.

"No!" I heard Sam shout from behind me "Not her! You can't!"

Sam pushed past me and confronted Jared

"You know as well as I do that this wasn't my decision" Jared shouted back at him

Sam backed off at that, his expression impossible to read. He looked back and forth between Jared and I few times before fixing his eyes on me.

"When your ready, come downstairs. It looks like we have some talking to do" he hissed and glared at Jared again before launching himself down the stairs.

Jared stared at me for a few seconds before following. It wasn't long before I could hear shouting below.

What was that all about, I thought to myself as I walked back into the – my – room and dumped the bag and the towel on the floor. After a few seconds of composure, I walked back into the hallway and began to descend the stairs.

I guess I'd find out the answer to that soon enough.

* * *

**Oooerrrrrrrrr, any guesses on what happened there**

**haha, thank you my lovely readers (:**

**Review for me please **

**MysteryTwilighter**

**xoxox**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone (: I officially have a new story up called Obsessed. It is, of course, another Twilight fanfic but it's something completely different to this. Please check it out.

Thank-you (:

* * *

Chapter 7

The walk down the stairs felt like it lasted hours. Not because there was loads of stairs, because there wasn't, but because every pair of eyes in the entire room were trained on me. I let my eyes focus solely on the stairs to avoid their gazes, or more importantly, to avoid falling down them.

I kept on walking until I reached an open space on the couch, and sat down waiting for somebody to say anything. When I finally looked up, I noticed that it was only me, Sam and Jared left in the room. Before I'd had chance to wonder where anybody else had gone, Sam was speaking.

"So I guess by now your a master of all things supernatural, which should make this slightly easier." He said matter-of-factly

I just stared at him, what was he on about? So yeah, I knew about vampires but that must just be some kind of gene mutation or whatever right? I looked back at him and he was staring at me again. Like he was trying to read my expression. I quickly composed my face and stared back at him.

"Make what easier?" I barked at him

"Summer, you must have noticed by now. That we're not... normal" Sam said questioningly

Actually, I had. The heat radiating off their bodies, they're strength. Like, the opposite of a vampire. Fire and ice.

"I've noticed YOUR not normal. You know, kidnapping an innocent human being for no honest reason." I smirked

"Be serious!" Sam shouted at me "This is not a joke Summer. What we are is not a joke" He turned to face Jared

"I told you this wouldn't be as easy as you thought" He growled at him "And you" He turned back to face me "need to start acting right or believe me your life could be hell"

I recoiled at that, sinking back into the squishy sofa I was sat on. Like I didn't know that Sam had complete control over my life. Great.

"Fine, you said you had something to tell me. I'm listening." I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest

I could see that his now familiar anger was beginning to bubble over at this point so I sat back and waited for the explosion. To my surprise, it never came. Instead he smirked and raised his eyebrow skeptically. Jared seemed to understand his change in mood, as he stood up and grabbed Sam's shoulder

"You can't" he pleaded "not like that, you'll scare her to death"

"Maybe a good scare is what she needs" Sam replied as he grabbed the top of my arm and pulled me through the front door.

I pulled away from his grasp, but of course he didn't let go.

When we were about 200 feet away from the house, Sam pushed me into Jared's arms and walked a few yards away from us, his body quivering. Jared didn't touch me, he backed off looking pointedly at Sam.

"Hold her" Sam demanded in a voice that made us both recoil. There was no arguing with him on this and Jared held my shoulder softly, not wanting to hurt me.

The quivering shaking Sam's body grew stronger as he held a very strange stance. It was like he was going to leap up at up. I looked up, panicked at Jared who was just glaring at Sam muttering something unintelligible under his breath.

Then it happened. Sam literally exploded into a giant, jet black wolf.

I sucked in air to scream, but before I had time Jared's hand was pressed against my mouth and his mouth was at my ear.

"C'mon Summer, you don't wanna wake up Emily do you?" He joked to me but I ignored him, not understanding how he could just stand here when there was that … thing over there.

Then it clicked inside me. He was the same. They were all the same, all the boys.

I struggled to get away from him but his grasp tightened around me.

"He won't hurt you, I can promise you that" Jared pleaded to me.

I screamed into his hand until he finally released it, and released me. The wold – Sam – growled then, a low menacing sound.

"No" Jared exclaimed "I won't restrain her. I can't Sam, I physically can't. You know that"

I began to run then, I ran into the tree's to the left of us only to be confronted by another 7 or 8 of these giant wolves. The rest of the pack I concluded before backing down the way I'd just come. The wolves all ran to where Sam and Jared were now stood, human form and a slowly joined them standing behind Jared and Sam. Well, I thought to myself, I wasn't going to get away anyway.

Sam and Jared both turned to face me as I returned understanding on both of their faces.

"Werewolves?!" I questioned "how is that even possible?"

"How are vampires possible, how are humans possible?" Sam countered

I slunk to the ground exasperated with my head in my hands. "This is not normal" I murmured

"It takes some getting used to that's for sure" Jared replied "Its some kind of junk gene in all of us, triggers whenever vampires are nearby. The Cullens' came back and WHAM, we can suddenly morph into giant wolves"

"Is it all of your people" I asked "or just you"

"Just us" Sam responded "we are all descendant from the 3 original werewolves when the Cullens were first here. We thought it was a guy exclusive trait but then Leah..."

"Right" I said, trying to get my head around it all.

Vampires and werewolves. Whats next witches? Is someone else going to decide I'm a threat to their tribe or whatever.

"You gonna explain the... other thing to her Sam" A voice asked from behind me. I turned around to see who it was and it was Quil. Maybe a little too much of Quil. When I turned, he was just pulling up a pair of sweatpants. Erlackkk. Is there no chivalry in the world?

"What other thing" I asked him

Sam sighed heavily "I guess I'll have to tell her." How was he gonna do that? I thought to myself, morph into a giant bird this time?

A few minutes later, we were all seated in the front room around Sam who was stood in front of the TV. Jared was next to me, his eyes trained on my face. Emily was there too, looking more then a little disgruntled, must've woken her up I thought.

"Right" Sam said addressing the other boys – wolves - "I don't know if you all know yet, but Jared has imprinted." A few of the guys looked pleased and they gave each other high fives. "on Summer" Sam finished, and they all shut up.

"Jared has what on who?" I said confused and shocked at my name being at the end of THAT sentence.

"Summer, have you ever heard of love at first sight..." Sam started

"that's rubbish" I interrupted

"Let me finish" Sam demanded "but stronger, a lot stronger. It happened to me and Emily so I know how it is. But its so difficult to explain. It's like, gravity moves. Like nothing in the world has any significance except her" Sam finished, staring at Emily in such a way that made me want to throw up

"But he doesn't even know me" I said, disgusted "how can he be in... in whatever with me"

I didn't want to believe this was happening, but it did explain a lot of what had happened earlier today. The weird fights, the way Jared was acting around me.

"That's just how it works." Sam explained "But he doesn't have to be your lover. He could be a friend, a brother. Anything that you need him to be."

"This doesn't make any sense" I exclaimed

"It wouldn't do" Jared said "Its a werewolf thing I guess. It's happened to a few of us. We can't choose when or who it happens with." He sighed putting his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"That sucks" I said under my breath, turning to face him

"Your my imprint Summer, you can't get rid of us now" he joked.

I scowled at him. I knew he was trying to lighten up the mood but I just couldn't deal with it all. He actually looked hurt at my response which confused me even more.

I decided it was time for bed and walked back up the stairs into the small room I guess is kind of mine now. I couldn't sleep though. It was all too much for me, werewolves, vampires, imprint?! All this just had to happen to me. Ah hell, I thought to myself, could have been worse. It could have been Sam.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait and yeah i know. **

**Imprinting is stupidly hard to explain when its 11:30pm **

**I really need more reviews to continue this story. 18 is pityful :(**

**Please review guys!!**

**MysteryTwilighter**

**xoxox  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so this is a really short chapter but I haven't updated in a while so I thought I'd write you guys something to keep you going.

Please check out my new story 'Obsessed' which is on my profile if you click my name up there ^^ (:

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Summer's POV**

I stayed in that room for the rest of the day, trying to gather my thoughts. Trying to figure my life out. Every now and then there would be a knock at the door but I ignored it and went back to my thoughts, trying to get lost In them. To block out my reality. Sam walked in a few times and tried to talk to me, I ignored him and after a while they all began to ignore me. Maybe they finally realized that I didn't want to talk to them right now, or ever.

I was bound for life to a guy, and a place that I didn't know. That I never had any intention of getting to know. I hated anything being done against my will, it was the way I was brought up, but lately I'd been getting a lot of decisions made for me. It wasn't that I had anything against Jared, but I didn't know him and I was scared that I would never love him, or like him, and be stuck in a relationship because of some sort of wolfy bond. Also, I really didn't want to spend the rest of my life with Sam. I mean, he might be an alright guy once you know him but the way he stamps his 'authority' on everyone really pisses me off. I cannot stand pushy guys.

I heard a knock on the door then and I threw my pillow at it

"Go away" I growled but of course, I was ignored.

Sam walked into the middle of the room and looked at me. I stared back with what I hope was a scarily evil look, but by the smirk that crawled across his face, I think I failed.

"Come on Summer" Sam pleaded "It's really not all that bad. I promise. I mean look how happy me and Emily are."

I complied that. I knew he was happy, and he was committed to her but I really was not looking for a relationship. Not with everything I'd been through, I wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Its not what I want" I breathed, my eyes locking with his in a silent plea.

"What do you want" He asked me softly for the first time, looking like he cared how I felt

"My life before this happened?" I sighed, I knew I could never have that "I want a family, a life. A normal life. School, friends normal girl problems. Not being hunted down by scary vampires and being put under house arrest by some testosterone fueled werewolves." I ranted

Sam's face flooded with guilt and he looked me straight in the eyes.

"I know we haven't been the best of friends" I snorted at that but he continued "but I am truly sorry for how I treated you and I regret it. Think of this as a peace offering. You can't leave here Summer, but this is your home now. We're your family. We care about you. And as for school, that's easily arranged since you were never on any school systems before I take it?" He asked

I shook my head "Home schooled" I explained

"and about Jared" He continued "he's worried about you. You can't imagine how much he cares about you even though he doesn't know you yet. Imprinting is a complicated thing. But please, give him a chance at least."

I began to reply, but was cut off by howling in the distance which was increasingly becoming more and more prominent. Immediately, Sam headed for the window phasing into his wolf form as he jumped it. I ran down the stairs, trying to figure out what the heck was going on when I noticed something moving in the corner of my eye. I turned slowly, thinking it was Emily or Seth and was confronted by a terrifyingly familiar face. Terror shot through me, and I quickly looked for a way out but it was

too late. He was advancing on me and I knew I'd get no where.

"Hello again" Erik boomed, right up In my face now "It's been too long Summer, I've missed you" he teased his hand moving to my face, to caress it.

I struggled against him furiously but I knew it was no good. His hand touched my face and a shock of electricity shook my body increasing in power, increasing my pain until it was too much for my body to handle. The last thing I remember was him lifting me and running out of the house, and into the forest.

* * *

**I know I know, stupidly short and pointless**

**butbutbut I wrote it in about 30 minutes when I was**

**supposed to be doing history homework :D**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**MysteryTwilighter**

**xoxox  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Summer's POV**

_The meadow was beautiful, perfectly lined by trees on all sides, shading it, keeping it from anybody else but me. I felt at peace here, walking through this beautiful place. It was a peace I hadn't felt for a very long time. I continued to walk through the place, stopping occasionally to sniff the fragrant flowers that were scattered across the perfectly cut grass, when something caught my eye._

_A figure I hadn't noticed at first was stood just outside the treeline on the opposite side of the meadow. I gingerly took a step towards her and noticed that her eyes were trained on mine. It felt as if she could stare straight into my soul. I quickly looked away but took another step in that direction._

_Hello?" I called out, but it was hardly more then a whisper._

_The woman smiled and I noticed the color of her eyes. Red. I knew what she was, yet I was positive she wouldn't hurt me. She took a few steps towards me, still smiling, before she replied._

"_Do you know who I am?" she asked curiously._

"_No" I replied as my confusion built up, "should I?"_

_She laughed. "I guess not. Look closer. You may know, somewhere in your heart." _

_I stared at her, trying to work out what she meant, when suddenly I noticed something about her. The shape of her eyes, her lips, the color of her hair… They were all identical to mine. I gasped, not knowing what to say._

"_Mom?" I asked, hoping I was correct. There were so many things I wanted to ask her._

"_That's right Summer, I'm your Mom" She smiled, but then her face suddenly went serious and her speech became more rushed "Listen, I wish there could have been another way to do this but I don't have long. There's something you need to know about yourself. About why all this has happened to you. You must know by now about vampire powers? Well…"_

"_No Mom, what? What is it?" My dream self asked frantically  
_

_The picture blurred and repeated itself ... I felt something pushing into my side  
_

"_Thats right Summer, I'm your Mom" She smiled, but then her face suddenly went serious and her tone more rushed "Listen, I wish there could have been another way to do this but I don't have long. Theres' something you need to know about yourself. About why all this has happened to you. You must know by now about vampire powers? Well..."_

"**WAKE UP"**

_The picture began to fade before me as I regained my consciousness_

"_No Mom, what? What is it" I pleaded, but she was gone_

"Mom!" I screamed again. But by that time the dream world was gone, and I was back in hell.

"I am definitely not your Mom" Erik sneered, his eyes inches from my own

"You idiot!" I screamed and tried to throw a punch at him, but my hands were tied together. I kept pulling on the rope, trying to loosen it but it seemed to be getting tighter so I gave up.

Ergh, I can not even put into words how much I hate that guy, or vamp.. or whatever. Believe me, I would have rather spent a year locked in a room with Sam then a day close to him.

The spots covering my vision began to shift and I could clearly see where I was. I was back in that dump of a house and all the other vampires were close by. I noticed that all the damaged done by the werewolves on their last invasion had been cleared up. Not a scratch mark in sight.

I noticed that Dale had moved next to me, taking up his old 'bodyguard' post. I sighed knowing what was coming next.

He bent down to pick me up but I stood up myself before he got chance "It's okay, I got it" I said, trying very hard not to trip over as I made my way up the stairs, Dale following close by. I walked straight into the dingy room I was oh so used to and plopped down on the camp bed that dominated one side. I expected Dale to leave the room, and untie my hands, I needed the privacy. He did neither.

Great, so I'm gonna have a stupid masochistic vampire staring at me all night. That's not at all weird. I glared at him, wondering whether he even cared about what he was doing to mess up my entire life. I guessed not.

I don't know how long I sat there staring at the wall, I couldn't sleep since my hands were tied. But after a while the door opened and Trey walked in. The two vampires exchanged looks and then Dale walked out of the room, leaving Trey alone with me. Great, they were on shifts. I rolled my eyes and turned to face him.

"Can you untie my hands?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Nope" he replied bluntly, going back to the book he was carrying

"Why not" I demanded

"Because... I don't feel like it" he smirked

Argh, I wish the stupid werewolves would come save me already. Its a lot more interesting there than it is here, but then again that's really not saying much.

I sighed, turning on my side away from the vampire to try to sleep again. I went to sleep hoping that

my mother would come back to me in my dream that night.

She didn't.

* * *

**Hello there my lovely little chums (:**

**I promise she will begin to love poor old Jared soon!**

**Please review! It only takes a minute of your time, I need your advice!**

**If you review I'll send you a preview of the next chapter :O**

**~MysteryTwilighter**


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days passed in a blur. I spent half my time trying to figure out what was happening around me, and the other half planning various ludicrous escape plans. I could tell what sort of time it was by which vamp was in with me, and by the times I had food shoved onto my lap. The food was no better then it was the last time. Of course that wasn't what I was worried about right then.

I wish I had an iPod or something, something to help pass the time in this goddamn box of a room. The only time I got out was to use the bathroom twice a day and the vamps didn't even untie my hands until about a day after they caught me. Caught again. I was beginning to give up just let them do what they wanted to me, but it would be helpful to know what it was that they wanted exactly.

By the time I'd snapped out of my boredom depression thoughts, they were switching shifts. Which left me alone in a small room with Erik.

Erik's shifts were always the worst, he didn't ignore me like the rest of them did but he liked to aggravate me. A lot. There were times when I wished I was a vampire, so I could have killed him on the spot! But no, poor old human me.

He moved across the room and regained his usual position; sitting on a chair in the corner and staring straight at me. I sighed and pulled the covers over my face. I could not be bothered with this today, It was getting tiring. It wasn't long, maybe 5 minutes or so, before I heard him speak. The sound was muffled by the blanket so I didn't quite hear what he said, I just went back to my dream world.

"HEY!" Erik bellowed "how dare you ignore me?!"

I removed the blanket from me to find him stood right next to the bed glowering at me. I glowered back and turned away from him.

"Oh, you said something?" I sneered into the wall, hoping he couldn't see my terrified expression

"Yeah Summer, I said something. Just wondering how on earth you could be so stupid? Considering your mother was who she was" I heard the smirk in his voice. He knew just how to get my back up. My mother.

"Shut up" I mumbled, praying he would leave the subject before my temper got me in trouble.

"Sorry what was that?" Erik pondered sarcastically

Of course not.

"I said shut up!" I shouted before realising a bit too late that it was probably not a good idea. His temper was just as bad as mine, if not worse. Erik really did not like being belittled.

"No, I don't think I will. Since I'm stuck here for the next 3 hours I might as well have a bit of fun. Too bad I can't bite you." he sneered before walking back over to the chair, and sitting himself down.

I didn't reply, wouldn't give him the I went back to my earlier fantasies. Old family days, when I was young and carefree quickly morphed into the latest times I'd shared with The Pack. But not Jared. Considering my predicament, It was probably weird that I was thinking about him in a time like this but I couldn't help feeling bad. I didn't even give him a chance, get to know him. I guess I was just angry then, now I probably would treat it differently. If I ever got the chance to.

Tick, tick, tick, tick. I swear I was hearing time go by now, like one of those old grandfather clocks. That's it, I'm going mad. Or if not, I will soon.

Maybe seconds, or hours, later Erik stiffened, looked at me then left locking the door behind him. I didn't think anything of it, maybe he smelt a poor unsuspecting hiker outside and decided it was time for a snack. Whatever.

The air was still after that, somehow it was almost too still. I felt like I was waiting for something yet I had no idea what. It was bugging me. If somethings gonna happen, hurry up and happen already. Ive never been one for patience.

After about a minute, I went over and tried the lock on the door. It wouldn't budge. Just my luck. I kept pulling on it thinking I could 'weaken' it when I heard a growl from outside.

"Hey" I said to whoever was outside the door "you can't blame a girl for trying"

I was expecting the door to crash open to an angry vampire, or at least a sarcastic comment back but all I heard was loud feral growling. Then I realised it was coming from at least two sources.

Against probably every human reflex, I moved closer to the door trying to get a grasp on what was going on. But I needn't have moved.

"Get out dog" Erik snarled from outside the door. "if you leave now I'll let you go with your life. You have thirty seconds"

The pack were here?! Or at least one of them was. They should have known better then to try rescue me, I would have found my own way out eventually and by the stillness outside I could guess that this was not going to end well.

I tried to count to thirty but had already lost track it. Why wasn't he moving? Erik could easily overpower him and then.. then.. I couldn't even bring myself to think about it.

Without thinking, I found myself banging on the door to my room.

"Get out!" I screamed "Get out of here!" When I sucked breath for another round, the door was thrusted open and I fell flat on my face.

What happened next was so fast I'm not even sure how to explain it, but Erik lunged for the wolf and soon after found himself thrown againt a wall. The wolf was running at me then, trying to pick me up and carry me out, but it was too late. Erik was on him, and sent a shock through the wolf's body that would have been strong enough to kill any human stone cold.

One thing I didn't understand, was why the other vampires hadn't come up to help Erik fight him off. Must of been out hunting, I thought.

I'd just managed to get myself upright again when Erik picked me up and threw me back into the room, dragging the wolf inside too before locking the door behind him. By the time he'd locked the door the wolf, who I now recognised to be Jared, was already back on his feet and snarling at Erik, who laughed.

"Looks like you made the wrong decision" he snarled at Jared "and I need to use a stronger shock"

For the first time, I actually felt the static in the air as Erik pulled the electricity to him and built it up on his hands. His hands were glowing with the power of the shock.

"NO!" I exclaimed "Please don't hurt him!" I backed closed to Jared, finding comfort in his presence even in this situation.

Erik just laughed "He made his decision, I gave him a choice and he chose wrong. What else can I do?"

He began to advance on Jared, and I stepped in front of him.

"Please don't, you can have me but please, please don't hurt him!" I screamed. I heard a growl of disagreement behind me but I ignored it and kept looking at Erik. "Please" I said one last time.

"Your pathetic" he spat before kicking me out of the way.

He was going to kill him and there was nothing I could do. I had to. I had to stop him.

That was when the weirdest thing happened.

* * *

**Ahhh I'm sorry for the wait!**

**Been busy with mocks and exams and what not.**

**This ones pretty long though so should keep you going.**

**Mean ending though, I am sorry!**

**~MysteryTwilighter**


End file.
